


We built this house on memories

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fluff, F/F, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean didn’t know why he was so scared.  He was just going to show Cas the bunker, that’s all.But that wasn’t all.Dean and Sam decided to make this bunker their first real home in their entire lives.





	We built this house on memories

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “House of Memories” by Panic! At The Disco. I also included “Love You Like a Love Song” by Selena Gomez, indicated with ellipsis. This is a special Bunker Moments edition of the series. Enjoy!

Dean didn’t know why he was so scared. He was just going to show Cas the bunker, that’s all.

But that wasn’t all.

Dean and Sam decided to make this bunker their first real home in their entire lives. 

Dean had called Cas and told him that they had a headquarters, a place to live for the foreseeable future, and he promised to show Cas around while Sam was asleep.

Sam didn’t know about the romantic relationship that Dean and Cas had begun recently. It was still so new and tentative that they kept it to themselves.

Dean heard a knock on the metal door — he insisted that Cas take the human way inside — and walked up the stairs. Burying his apprehension, Dean opened the metal door and let Cas in with a shy smile.

“Hey,” Dean greeted, shutting the door. Dean offered his hand. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

Cas took his hand and let the hunter lead him down the stairs. Dean called this first area the war room before moving into another open space with long tables and sturdy chairs. Cas’s attention was immediately taken by the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on opposite sides of the space.

Dean chuckled, expecting this reaction. “This is just a tiny fraction of the books the bunker has.”

Cas was shocked at the easy smile on Dean’s face. Cas was still getting used to seeing that happiness on display so openly, all for him. Cas cleared his throat and prompted, “what kind of books?”

“All the lore and information on monsters you can think of. There’s an entire library that I’ll show you too.”

“Does it have the complete history of vampires?”

Dean ran a finger along some red volumes. “Right here.”

“Werewolves?”

Dean moved to the opposite side of the room, pointing to the spine of a green book within a set. “Here.”

“Ghosts?”

Dean pointed to a set of yellow volumes above his head. “Here.”

“Rugarus?”

Dean walked towards Cas, purposefully reaching past his shoulder and tapping on a blue book. Cas and Dean hadn’t been this close to one another in a week. His breath ghosting Cas’s cheek, their bodies a half-inch from touching, Dean exhaled, “here.”

Cas’s eyes flickered from Dean’s lips to his emerald irises. “Here’s a hard one.” The hunter batted his eyelashes. “Do you have the complete history of wendigos, one of-”

“Three copies in the world?” Dean finished. He took a few steps back, placed his hand on top of a black book, and smirked. “Right here.”

Cas strode to the table, sliding the book out from underneath Dean’s fingers. Cas flipped through a few pages, in awe of seeing such a treasure in person. Dean watched his expression intently. 

After a few beats, Cas looked at Dean with a startling intensity. He closed the book and placed it back on the table without breaking eye contact. He backed Dean against one of the shelves slowly, the hunter breathing unevenly. Cas whispered, “you’ve never looked hotter than you do right now.”

Dean bit his lip. “I should have done this sooner.”

Cas closed the distance between them, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. Cas exhaled, “you taste like,” he thought, combining the molecules together, “sugar.”

Dean blushed. “Sugar cookies. I couldn’t resist buying them at the store today. They were in the shape of angel wings.”

Cas snorted. “Of course they were.”

Dean chuckled awkwardly. “Anyway. This place is endless. Come on.”

Dean lead Cas around the bunker all night, explaining the rooms to him in hushed tones. Cas listened and nodded, allowing Dean to ramble happily.

When Dean made it back to the war room, he asked, “what do you think, Cas?” He tried not to put too much hopefulness in his tone.

Nonetheless, Cas picked up on it — he had gotten better at reading social and verbal cues — and asked, “does my approval mean a great deal to you, Dean?”

Dean found himself nodding in affirmation.

Cas looked bashful all of a sudden. “I suppose this is a nice place to stay. It would be a good home. I only wish...never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s a gloomy thought. Never mind.”

“Tell me, please. I told you that you can talk to me about anything.”

Cas said, “I wish we had more people to share this with. This bunker is cavernous. It’s great for a big family.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “That’s a good point. But you know how it is.”

“Of course. I told you it was a gloomy thought.”

“I’d call it,” Dean paused to search for the right words, “a nice fantasy.”

————

It was Charlie who had the idea to celebrate Christmas.

While Dean and Sam were away on a simple salt-and-burn, that left the bunker under the care of Castiel, Charlie, and Kevin.

The redhead mentioned that it was early December, and asked Castiel about Christmas. “Do you guys ever celebrate? I mean, it’s Christmas!”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “Should we?”

Charlie and Kevin gasped overdramatically.

Charlie said, “are you telling me,” she hid her face in her hands, “that none of you celebrate,” she emphasized exasperatedly, removing her hands from her face, “Christmas?!”

“They never celebrate anything,” Cas replied.

“What?!” Charlie and Kevin exclaimed in unison.

“This,” Charlie said, “is why I was brought back to life! This year,” she paused, “we’re celebrating Christmas!”

“It’s non-negotiable,” Kevin said.

And so the three friends spent the day buying Christmas items and decorating the main rooms of the bunker. As they were putting up the tree, Jack appeared, who got an impromptu lesson about the holiday from Charlie. Jack joined in on the decorating, helping Castiel put up the small tree they found in the woods. Charlie and Kevin put up rainbow tinsel and paper snowflakes while Cas and Jack hung ornaments on the tree. Throughout this process, Charlie played Christmas songs from her phone and sang at the top of her lungs during every chorus. After the playlist replayed, Jack joined in on the singing.

Castiel hadn’t felt this joyful in a long time. Maybe the spirit of Christmas had some validity.

Dean and Sam returned that night, their eyes widening at the bunker’s transformation. Cas, Charlie, Kevin, and Jack laughed at their expressions.

Dean blinked and directed his attention to Cas. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to celebrate Christmas this year,” Cas explained.

“This,” Sam gave them a rare grin, “is awesome.”

Charlie clapped. “Yes! Sam’s in!”

“Whaddaya say, Grinch?” Sam quipped at his older brother. “Wanna give this a shot?”

Charlie huffed. “Figures that you’re a Grinch.”

Dean scowled at her. “Let’s do it.”

That got a round of applause.

“There. I’m not a Grinch.” Dean examined the tree. “Where’s the topper?”

“Well,” Castiel said, “before you distracted us,” he procured a silly angel tree topper, “I was going to let Jack,” the nephilim took the topper in his hands and cradled it, “put this up.”

Jack’s grin was brighter than every star in the solar system. “Really?” He looked at the delicate topper, then at Charlie and Kevin’s answering smiles. 

“Go ahead,” Cas encouraged.

Jack asked hesitantly, “can I cheat?”

Cas grinned mischievously. “Yes.”

Jack winked, and proceeded to float.

At least, that’s what everyone except Castiel saw. The seraphim saw Jack’s white wings lifting him up by beating faster than a human could discern.

Jack leaned forward, placing the angel on top of the Christmas tree, floating downwards until he softly reached the ground.

Cas and Jack laughed at everyone’s gaping mouths.

“What,” Charlie asked, “did I just see?”

“Jack was using his wings,” Cas said. “It only looks like he was floating.”

“Now you do it,” Kevin said.

Castiel chuckled and obliged, lifting himself a foot off the ground. After a few gasps, he went to the ground again.

“Are you saying that you can just,” Charlie splayed out her hands, “float everywhere like Dracula?”

“Not like Dracula,” Cas replied. He caught Jack’s confused expression and said, “I’ll explain later.” He continued, “when angels float, we’re beating our wings incredibly fast. That can get tiring.”

“Almost like a hummingbird,” Kevin supplied.

“Almost,” Cas confirmed.

The subject changed to Dean and Sam’s hunt, and the Winchesters embraced Christmas.

On Christmas, they exchanged silly gifts and had an incredible dinner cooked by Cas. 

————

Claire and Kaia sat in one of the bunker’s television rooms, sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching a low budget movie.

The movie didn’t matter to Claire. She was here with her girlfriend. And she can’t believe she had a girlfriend! She had never felt so comfortable around another person before.

Kaia was quiet where she was loud. Kaia was soft where she was rough. Kaia was slow where she was fast. 

Kaia was essential to smoothing out Claire’s more unattractive qualities. Claire had spoken to Dean about this recently, and the hunter assured her they were a good match. Dean divulged some of the bad qualities that Cas helped him tame, most notably his once-colossal temper. And yes, Cas had a temper of his own, but their compatibility for each other created a perfect balance.

Claire was optimistic about her chances. If a hunter and an angel can be soulmates, so can a hunter and a dreamwalker.

————

The wayward sisters, Charlie, and Jo were having a pajama party and watching trashy rom coms when Castiel made the mistake of walking in.

But since Cas couldn’t sleep, — or pretend to — the seraphim decided to stay.

The women used this opportunity to teach Cas about romantic comedies.

“While these movies do give women unrealistic expectations,” Alex said, “they teach men how to act appropriately around a woman they want to date.”

“It’s basically a do and don’t guide,” Patience said.

“The only problem is,” Jo explained, “most men do not actively seek out these movies, and debase them as chick flicks.”

“Men don’t take this genre seriously enough,” Charlie summarized. “And this is why I’m a lesbian.”

“Same,” Claire and Kaia said in unison.

Cas remarked, “it’s good I’m an angel and have no such opinions, I suppose.”

“Precisely,” Charlie said. “Now, we’re going to watch Clueless.”

“Oh no,” the wayward sisters said.

Charlie explained to Cas, “this is considered one of the most controversial rom coms. It’s still wonderful, Cas.”

After watching the movie, during the credits, Castiel asked, “so, she fell for her step brother?”

“Yes,” Charlie said. “You can see why that’s controversial.”

“I can.”

“What do you think about it, Cas?” Alex asked. “Yay or nay?”

“Nay on the whole loving your step brother thing,” Cas paused, “but that guy was hot.”

The women giggled.

“I’m torn about this,” Cas concluded. 

“Paul Rudd, the actor, is really hot,” Patience agreed. “I’m torn too. It’s okay, Cas.”

After the credits finished rolling, everyone went to bed and wished each other good night.

————

“Cas thinks Paul Rudd is hotter than you!”

Dean blinked at Charlie’s sudden bombardment. “What?”

“Cas. Thinks. Paul. Rudd. Is. Hotter. Than. You!” Charlie placed her hands on Dean’s shoulders. “What are you gonna do about that, big boy?”

Dean took a breath and calmly exited the room, hearing the redhead giggle. He went to the bedroom — where he knew Cas was showering — and shut the door. He slipped through the ajar bathroom door to hear Cas singing beautifully in the shower. 

Usually the sight gave Dean pause, but he asked gruffly, “darlin’?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Paul Rudd is hotter than me?”

Cas poked his head out of the shower curtain. “Not hotter than you. Just hot. Why?”

Dean clenched his jaw. The irrational part of him was-

“Are you jealous?” Cas narrowed his eyes. “You’re a ridiculous man, Dean Winchester. I’m not going to entertain this.” He went back to his shower, the curtain obscuring him once more.

Dean huffed and left the bathroom. Cas was right, as always. His primitive hindbrain was being stupid.

————

“Am I hotter than Paul Rudd now?”

Castiel blinked. 

Did his husband really just say that after sex? 

“That wasn’t even worthy of a response. No sex for a week.” Cas turned away from Dean and angrily covered his bare body in the bedsheets. “Good night.”

A beat. “‘M sorry.”

“Good.”

“I know I’m an idiot.”

“Like all men.”

Dean smiled despite himself. “Exactly. Despite having your angel grace inside of me, I’m only a man, Cas.”

That gave Castiel pause. “Fine. I partially forgive you. No sex for five days.”

“Five-”

Castiel flipped back around abruptly, his eyes consumed with blue fire.

Dean stared downwards, a sign of submissiveness. “Yes, darlin’.”

“I own you, Dean Winchester. You’d best not forget that.”

Dean’s face flushed pink. “Better not. The grammar is ‘you’d better not forg-’”

Castiel glared. 

Dean swallowed thickly. “Good night, darlin’.”

Castiel flipped around and turned off the lamp. “That’s what I thought.”

As Castiel laid back down, he realized that the bond had them switching responses again. He hid his blush in the darkness.

————

In the middle of bickering with Cas, Dean realized something.

He was doing a Married Thing.

Dean thought that he and Cas were immune to Married Things like bickering.

And once he realized this, Dean learned that he didn’t mind doing Married Things with Cas at all.

————

When Claire presented the bunker clan with a hunk of junk on the war room table, she got protests and questions. 

Claire said proudly, “it’s a karaoke machine.”

She immediately got no’s from half of the bunker for even entertaining such a cliche activity. However, most of the women accepted attending a karaoke night in one of the spare rooms at the back of the bunker.

Once it was all set up, Castiel snuck inside. The wayward sisters, Charlie, and Jo screeched at his presence.

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed. “Ladies, you’re in for a treat.”

“Cas sings?” Alex asked.

“He’s an angel,” Charlie said.

“The stereotype is true. Angels can sing,” Castiel confirmed.

“This is gonna be awesome,” Jo said excitedly.

Then, Kevin walked in sheepishly.

Charlie laughed. “We got the nerd trio here! Yes!”

“I can’t resist karaoke,” Kevin admitted, shutting the door behind him.

Just as Claire was going to sing, Jack appeared out of nowhere with a giddy grin. He pointed over to the machine. “What’s this?”

“A karaoke machine,” Claire answered. “You see the words on that screen and sing them into this microphone.”

Jack blinked. “I’ve never sung before.”

“What?!” Patience asked incredulously.

“I’ve never had the need to try,” Jack defended.

“I’ll show you how to do it,” Claire said kindly. “You can try after me, if you want.”

Jack, who was always open to new experiences, agreed.

Claire started them off, her singing voice surprisingly beautiful. She received a giant round of applause, blushing when she caught Kaia smiling at her.

Jack went up next, the room blown away by his soft angelic voice. Once the song was over, the nephilim received hugs and compliments.

“The bar’s been set really high,” Jo said as she stepped up. “I’m about to wreck it, you guys.”

Jo proceeded to sing horribly, partially on purpose and partially because she couldn’t sing.

Jo still received applause, and Alex said, “she made up for it in enthusiasm.”

Kevin sang next. He was equally horrible, but he was proud of himself for always doing his best.

Patience sang, and her voice was nice, almost birdlike. She received cheers and praise for raising the bar again.

Alex stepped up, her voice surprisingly powerful. She received cheers throughout the song, getting raucous applause when it was over.

“I didn’t know we were hiding an Adele in this house,” Charlie commented.

Kaia was up next, her voice incredibly soft and smooth, a similar quality to Jack’s. Claire clapped the loudest when she was finished.

Charlie was next, singing wonderfully and with boundless enthusiasm. She got cheers and even had her audience doing the wave at the end. 

And then, it was the moment of truth.

Castiel went up to the karaoke machine last. He said to Charlie, “pick the weirdest song.”

Charlie grinned and cued it up, the room falling silent.

Cas — unfortunately knowing this song due to Charlie’s endless playlists — began to sing.

...It’s been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now here’s another one. So your melody will play on and on, with the best of ‘em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A sinful miracle, lyrical. You’ve saved my life again. And I want you to know baby... 

Cas was glad that he was in the company of friends and family. Singing at karaoke bars and in front of strangers was more nerve-wracking for him. He let the lyrics flow from his lips and had a good time with it.

...I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat...

He heard a few cheers from his enraptured audience, but he put it in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t let anything distract him.

...Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony. There’s no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me what you do...

Castiel found himself thinking of Dean. He was wont to do so when confronted with love songs.

...And it feels like I’ve been rescued, I’ve been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are, and I want you to know baby...

Cas saw a few grins. They knew he was thinking about Dean. Cas was kind of glad Dean wasn’t here to watch this. It would make things awkward, and far too sexually charged for a room full of fangirls to witness.

...I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat... 

Cas heard the door partially open, but he directed his attention away from it immediately. No one in his audience seemed to notice, anyway.

...No one compares. You stand alone to every record I own. Music to my heart, that’s what you are. A song that goes on and on... 

His audience held up their smartphones like lighters, waving them around dramatically. Cas finished the song.

...I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I love you like a love song...

The applause Castiel received was enough to wake the whole bunker. He was showered with compliments, which he waved off sheepishly.

That’s when the door opened dramatically.

Cas rolled his eyes. He should have known Dean was listening.

“That was wonderful!”

Everyone screeched in surprise at Dean’s presence, Cas shrugging at his theatrics.

Dean’s eyes were shining with such love for him that Cas just said, “okay.”

“Don’t be so modest.”

The speaker that came through the door was Sam, followed by Bobby, Ellen, Jody, and Donna.

Castiel was completely blindsided. “Well, this is embarrassing. Thanks so much, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “You’re welcome.”

“Let’s never do this again.”

There were a few laughs, Cas receiving genuine compliments. Cas waved them off and decided to bid them good night. As expected, Dean wasn’t far behind.

When the couple was in the safety of their bedroom, Dean said, “you were beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Cas countered.

Dean blushed profusely at the unexpected compliment. Castiel took his chance and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Good night.”

Dean smiled. “Good night, darlin’.”

————

Sam didn’t know how he found himself drinking beers late at night with Bobby, Ellen, and Kevin. And he didn’t know how the conversation got here.

All Sam knew was that Bobby must be very drunk, because he said, “I wonder who’s the man and who’s the woman in Dean and Cas’s relationship.”

And Sam was drunk enough to answer, “Cas is the man.”

Kevin laughed like a crazy person.

Ellen’s eyes shined deviously, a glass of whiskey in her hand. “How do you know?”

Sam stared at the glass of whiskey, suddenly reminded of Gabriel’s eyes. Fuck, he was too obsessed with Gabriel. He thought of him at the most inopportune times. 

That smile, that humor, those eyes.

Sam pushed the images out of his mind and answered, “my brother overcompensates quite often.”

Bobby laughed. “You make a good point. He’s just butch.”

Sam chuckled and drank more beer. He willingly sank deeper into the rabbit hole. “Cas fought two wars without our help. He’s more of a man than Dean, and he’s technically not a man.”

That got everyone to laugh uproariously. 

That’s when Castiel walked in. “Are we drinking?” 

“Yup,” Sam replied, a little caught off guard at his sudden appearance.

“Fantastic.” Cas got himself a beer and downed it in one gulp.

“Jesus,” Bobby said. “Can’t sleep?”

Cas had just returned from a war. Even angels aren’t immune to trauma.

“Yeah,” Cas answered. “It’s hard to sleep on a good day. Anyway. Sam, I wanted to talk to you about Gabe.”

Sam blinked. “Oh, um. What about him?”

“You asked him out. What are your plans?”

Ellen smirked at Sam and asked amusedly, “you did what?”

“I’m just having dinner with him,” Sam said.

“My brother isn’t what he seems,” Cas assured them. 

As if it was planned, Ellen drank her whiskey, Sam thinking of Gabriel’s goddamn stupid lovely eyes again. Ellen said, “I’ll need proof of that.”

“Maybe you’ll get it someday,” Cas said, downing another beer.

————

“Just a date, huh?”

Sam downed a glass of whiskey at Bobby’s question. “Cas was right. He’s not what he seems.”

Bobby didn’t have a response to that.

————

Sam didn’t know how the hell a pack of demons got in the bunker.

But the leader was after him.

Him, specifically.

The bunker didn’t have the manpower it normally did. They were eventually overpowered, which left Sam to save them all.

They even got the drop on Cas. That was a feat in of itself.

The leader chose Sam, and he was about to cut into his skin with a particularly sharp blade.

Sam was used to torture. It didn’t bother him as much anymore. The demon started to cut, and he could hear Dean kicking and screaming and being held back. 

Hurting Sam hurt Dean, too.

Sam didn’t make a single sound as slice after slice dug into his cheeks. He clenched his jaw and refused to so much as whimper. A few minutes passed like this, the demons laughing and having their fun. Then, the leader stepped back and pointed the barrel of a gun towards Sam’s forehead.

Sam looked right into the demon’s eyes, refusing to close his eyes. He was not afraid. He drowned out everyone’s screams.

The leader pulled the trigger.

The gun jammed.

Sam smiled through the pain, smiled through the blood clouding his vision.

A demon-killing blade made a home in the leader’s temple, the metal speared through his brain. His skin flashed blood orange, and his lifeless body hit the ground. His pack of demons went wild, looking ready to attack whoever threw that blade.

Sam turned his head to the side, and saw an incredibly pissed off Gabriel with glowing bluish gold eyes.

An exorcism spell spoken in fluent Latin fell from Gabriel’s lips, and every demon was forced through the ground in black clouds. Their empty vessels hit the ground with loud thumps. Gabriel powered down, his enraged expression remaining.

Gabriel was beautiful when he was angry. 

Gabriel strode over and healed Sam with a touch to the forehead. He murmured, quietly enough so only Sam could hear, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Sam shook his head. Don’t do that, Gabe.

Gabriel got the message. He whispered, “feel okay?”

“Yes,” Sam mumbled.

Gabriel absentmindedly released everyone from their bonds and stalked away, presumably to update the wards. Cas quickly caught up to him, Sam following and trying to discern their hissed conversation. It took Sam a few seconds too long to realize that Cas was trying to calm Gabriel down.

Gabriel reached the wards, his expression souring at the weakness of them. He placed his hand on the brick wall and murmured in Enochian, the wards glowing with strength. He removed his hand and bit the inside of his cheek. Cas muttered soothing words to him, Sam hanging back awkwardly. Gabriel glanced at Sam, his expression softening, his anger dulling and seeping from his vibrating skin. Cas recognized the connection between them and slipped away.

Sam took a few steps forward, forcing Gabriel to lean his back against the wall and look up at him. His heart in his throat, Sam tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s lightly. Gabriel kissed back just as softly, his negative emotions leaving his system completely as their bodies molded together. Sam had never experienced a kiss like this. It was a kiss that healed, a love in its purest form.

Gabriel pulled away lightly, an inch between them. His eyes flicked up to Sam’s. He breathed, “wow, that was...”

Sam murmured, “yeah.” A beat. “Feel better?”

Gabriel nodded. 

————

“What are all these books for?”

Sam watched Gabriel enter in a hoodie, causing his stomach to fill with butterflies. He looked down at the insane collection of books around him in the library. He said truthfully, “I’m thinking about taking the bar exam.”

Gabriel plopped next to Sam. “To become a lawyer?”

“I just thought it would be nice to have.”

Gabriel’s whiskey eyes shined brightly. “That would be awesome. Sam Winchester, lawyer extraordinaire. I can see it.”

“You support it?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Sam admitted, “I’m not used to people supporting my law studies. Only Dean.”

Gabriel frowned. “That’s going to change. You have me now. I’ll support you in whatever you want to do. Whatever you need, I got you. Okay?”

Sam was so in love. “Speaking of that,” he hesitated, “I would love it if you found all the law books in the bunker and brought them here.” Sam batted his eyelashes innocently, which probably made him look ridiculous.

Gabriel smiled anyway. “You’re lucky that you’re cute.” He stood up and accepted the task.

Every once in a while, Sam would sneak glances at Gabriel floating to reach books on the higher shelves. He held back a laugh every time, trying to concentrate. Every few pages, though, he would look at Gabriel — this wonderful and considerate and witty archangel that was his — and smile.

————

“I never thought I could have this.” Dean traced shapes along Cas’s taut stomach, completely sated.

Cas kissed Dean’s temple. “Have what?”

Dean took a breath, looking into his husband’s eyes. “You. A family. A house.” He traced Enochian symbols along Cas’s skin, staring lovingly at his gold wedding ring. “I never thought I could be so happy.”

Cas smiled, wrapping Dean in his invisible wings completely. “Me neither. I sometimes forget this is real life.”

Dean pinched Cas’s rib playfully, Cas rolling his eyes. Dean tilted upwards to kiss Cas softly. “You’re not dreaming, darlin’.”

Cas asked coyly, “how would we know that with just one kiss?”

Dean chuckled, pressing light kisses to Cas’s lips for a long moment. “How about now?”

Cas bit his lip. “I could use a few more, just to be sure.”

Dean obliged, and Cas was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out next week. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
